The present disclosure relates to a camera module, a manufacturing apparatus, and a manufacturing method and, more specifically, to a camera module, a manufacturing apparatus, and a manufacturing method that realize space-saving connection between an actuator that operates to drive a camera lens and a printed circuit board, for example.
There has been proposed a fixed-focus camera module in which a printed circuit board is sealed (hermetically sealed) by resin with an image sensor attached thereon to expose only the light-receiving surface of the image sensor, for example. As an example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-296453 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).